


Sorry

by Prisca



Category: Aftermath (2017)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: After losing his wife and daughter in a horrible airplane collision Roman Melnyk tries to move on...





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning for spoiler**
> 
> If you haven't watched the movie you should be careful with reading this story

After the court decision, they had decided to transfer him to prison as quickly as possible for his own safety. He didn't care; he had listened to the sentence unaffectedly. 10 Years! Because he had killed a man.

His lawyer had talked about fateful circumstance and that he hadn't been in his right mind when he had decided to visit Jacob Bonanos. The control tower operator at the evening when his world was broken down. 

His wife: dead. His daughter: dead. His unborn grandchild: dead. Together with about 100 other people.

He had felt the eyes of most of the observer in the courtroom resting on him. Full of hate, full of sympathy, full of secret admiration. Some people hated him because he had killed an innocent man, a husband, a father. Some seemed to forgive him; pretended to understand his desperation, his deep grief and talked about an emotional reaction he hadn't been able to control. And some called it poetic justice and looked up to him because he had refused to accept the compensation the flight company offered all families, who had lost a loved one.

Feeling worn out, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold side window of the police car.

No one had tried to understand what had tormented him. What kept him awake all night. What he couldn't get out of his head. He didn't need any money, nor pity. Only three simple words. He had begged for them more than once, but no one had listened to him.

Three words and maybe everything would have taken a different direction.

I am sorry!


End file.
